Uchiha Sasuke: The Test of Tsukiyomi
by katherinekitkat13
Summary: Tobi is having doubts in Sasuke's resolve ever since their encounter with Naruto and Misaki. To test and revive his resolve Tobi puts him under his Limited Tsukiyomi showing Sasuke a treacherous world. This is Sasuke's tsukiyomi on chapter 28 of the Namikaze Misaki II: Kunoichi Undetterred.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Quick note: The beginning events pattern closely to Tsunade's tsukiyomi. Sasuke just returned from training with Shisui for three years prior to waking up or falling into the tsukiyomi, then Sasuke becoming the lieutenant for the konoha police force, but I thinks that's just about that.

WARNING: Violence and death maybe a little too descriptive, so please take caution and necessary steps you deem fit before reading, you have been warned.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

" _Rest" Tobi's deep voice echoed in his head until darkness consumed him._

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Sasuke, Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke groaned as someone nudged him awake.

"That damn Madara, using sharingan on me while I am weak" Sasuke cursed internally, raising his fist to attack before he even opened his eyes." he open his eyes, but he was quickly subdued, turned and shoved down into the ground.

"I heard from father you just came home from training, didn't expect you to be training the moment you return though" Itachi said offering his hand.

"What's the matter ototo, hit your head too much you're talking rubbish" Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead, and with it were his memories, of Itachi and him, of his whole childhood.

"Let's go, we don't want to upset mother if we're late for dinner" Itachi began to walk away from a stunned Sasuke.

"It's but a simple test Sasuke, do what you know what you have to do, there's no other way, " Tobi's voice echoed around him, or was it in his head, in the end Sasuke decided to follow his brother against everything.

Over dinner, Sasuke was all detached from his family, in his mind he had one purpose and a single purpose, to find what is needed to be done and do it as soon as possible so he can get out of this place immediately.

"It's so nice to finally have you back home Sasuke" Mikoto placed the food on the table as the entire family sat patiently and silently for dinner. This maternal and warm gesture caught Sasuke's attention, but he shrugged it off, but with more difficulty.

' _Damn it the longer I stay here, the more-'_ Sasuke's own thoughts were cut off when Fugaku chose this moment to speak his mind.

"I've already read Shisui's reports, you have grown quite outstandingly Sasuke," Fugaku began, then paused to take a bite out of his dinner.

"But training is one thing, I want you to prove yourself, I will put you as the new lieutenant of the Police force, do not disappoint" Fugaku finished and continued eating. Sasuke clenched his hands, if only he knew what he can do now, slowly the urge to leave this place began to turn to making his father see his strength.

"Excuse me" a female voice knocked on the door before opening it and in came the red headed girl their family was so intimate with.

"Misaki, it's wonderful of you to join us, did you come to visit Sasuke, wait let me set a place for you so you can join us for dinner" Mikoto began to stand but Misaki held up a hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san, but I'm afraid I'm here on official business. I need to speak with Fugaku-taicho, but since I've interrupted you dinner, I'll go wait outside. It's nice to see you again Sasuke-kun" Misaki apologized with a smile. Sasuke looked up to Misaki, who just referred to him politely, too politely. The Misaki he knew had not used honorifics on his name since they were children.

"Nonsense, we'll talk as soon as we're done eating, join us for dinner," Fugaku invited.

"Well, if you insist, sorry for the intrusion" Misaki entered the room, sitting between Sasuke and Itachi, where Mikoto placed her utensils and food. Sasuke stared at Misaki from the moment she entered the room until she was sat down comfortably beside him.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun" Misaki asked, not this Misaki asked, because the Misaki he knew wouldn't even need to ask him what's wrong.

"Misaki, I heard you refused promotion as a anbu captain once again" Fugaku began asked.

"I knew I was going to be asked that, you always go straight to the point taichou" Misaki slumped her shoulders, trying to hide her embarrassment with a smile.

"It's another missed opportunity, you should rethink it and accept it" Fugaku advised.

"Well, I don't think I'm that good yet, I prefer going on solo missions, I couldn't take it if someone were to lose their lives because I was incompetent" Misaki reasoned.

"Nonsense, I've left you in charge more than enough and you've always never let me down, that's why I wrote the recommendation letter" Itachi complimented.

"It was you! Itachi we've talked about this already, I'm staying in your squad" Misaki turned her head from him, making her look towards Sasuke. She said no word, nor made any indication, but everyone knew that she was mad, specifically at Itachi.

"Now now, It's not time to be having a spat, eat then you can talk about it later" Mikoto urged them to calm down. The whole dinner circulated on Misaki ignoring Itachi, whilst talking to Fugaku and Mikoto, whilst Sasuke alienated himself from the people he's so familiar, yet so detached to.

"Thank you for the hearty and delicious dinner Mikoto. Itachi, Misaki" Fugaku thanked and stood up to transfer themselves to another room to talk.

"Thank you for the food" Itachi and Misaki bowed in unison before following after Fugaku.

"Now, Sasuke why don't you go and rest, I'll take care of these" Mikoto instructed and began cleaning what's left of dinner. Elected to ignore his urge to eavesdrop on whatever conversation.

But rest he didn't as he spent his time all night thinking of ways to escape this place as soon as possible.

"Are you still mad?" Itachi's distant voice interrupted his thoughts but his words weren't meant for him at all. Sasuke looked out his window to find Itachi and Misaki in the garden, standing face to face, a little too close for friends.

"It's unfair you know I can't stay mad at you" Misaki crossed her arms and looked away, leaning against a tree.

"You know I'm only doing what's best for you" Itachi raised a hand to caress Misaki's cheek.

"I know that, but the missions are getting more and more dangerous, the akatsuki are going stronger each day. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you out there, i wouldn't be able to live with myself, i" Itachi took Misaki in his embrace, wrapping his hand around her tightly, comforting all her fears away.

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as his body began to shake with rage, white hot and still growing, he felt everything burst in him with what happened next.

Itachi broke their hug, but Misaki's arms remained in place albeit loosely. Itachi brought both his hands on Misaki's face, initially wiping the tears from her face, but it's as if the moment itself had taken control of their actions, they leaned in towards each other, like magnets who have no choice but gravitate towards the other.

itachi's lips caressed Misaki's lightly, innocently at first but the longer they stayed together the passion began to build and no longer was their kiss something an innocent mind should see. Misaki wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck as his arms found their way around her waist, caressing each other, wanting to be closer to each other, trying so hard to be as one.

The world around them began to melt and in that moment, they didn't give a care about anything else but their partner, not wanting it to end and not planning on ending anything, anytime soon.

If only the sound of something crashing and breaking didn't alert them out of their intimate reverie.

"What was that?" Misaki pant, out of breath from their exploits.

"I better check it out, forgive me" Itachi broke free from Misaki's grasps, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"No, I should get going home too, mom and dad would be already worried about me" Misaki gave Itachi a quick goodbye kiss before disappearing into the night.

Later that night Itachi found a whole on the wall his room shared with Sasuke's, giving him a view of the whole place trashed.

Itachi sighed, looks like he wasn't taking his and Misaki's relationship rather well.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

The following day, Sasuke was still absolutely fuming, oozing with disdain when he met with a whole squadron as soon as he left his house.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"We're your squadron sir, we're here to follow your orders" squad leader asked.

"I don't need men, you're only going to slow me down" Sasuke disregarded them and made his way towards the clan house exit, but his men chased after him.

Just his luck when he found Itachi and Misaki in their anbu uniforms, they were just about to leave when the ruckus of men following him caught their attention.

"Oh, Sasuke, good morning how did you sleep on your first night home?" Misaki greeted, but before he can answer, not that he was planning to, Itachi leaned in and whispered something in her ear. That's when her face fell.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku asked his child who was being followed by a disorderly squadron.

"If you can't even handle this much men, how do you expect me to leave the police force to you" Fugaku scolded.

"Fugaku-taichou, I think he's just adjusting, please give it time, I'm sure Sasuke will excel just fine" Misaki calmed Fugaku who sighed giving in.

"I trust your judgement, but if he screws up, you and Itachi are obliged to clean after him" Fugaku ordered and the couple bowed their affirmations.

"Well, if that is the case, go on you still have an important mission to go to" Fugaku dismissed them and with that Misaki and Itachi wore their masks before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Fugaku gave one last look at Sasuke before leaving to cater to his own devices. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger.

"I'll show you" Sasuke muttered and faced his men.

Flourish he did, with his men he diminished Konoha's crime rate down to zero, unfortunately so did the villagers' morale and trust in them. They began to grow fearful under Sasuke's ruthless watch, so fearful that some had stopped enjoying altogether.

Yet Sasuke grew more ruthless and merciless as he got angrier by every day that he remained stuck inside the tsukiyomi.

One day whilst him and his squad were doing their rounds, he came across Itachi and Misaki in front of the closed dango stand, Itachi's favorite dango stand.

"Oh it's you Sasuke, how are things settling in?" Itachi's down ridden face perked up the moment he saw his little brother.

"It's been pretty great under Sasuke-san's leadership, konoha's crime rate dropped down" the squad leader bragged.

"I guess that's great Sasuke-kun" Misaki complimented with a smile.

"Didn't know you were already home" Sasuke snapped, the very first time he chose to spoke with these fakes.

"Yow, what are you guys doing here?" Kakashi with a blonde little boy on his shoulder together with Kaede carrying a white haired baby girl approached them, successfully cutting the tension.

"Kaede-baa, Kakashi-jii, we were just about to get dango, but the store is closed" Misaki answered.

"Oh, perfect timing, I just made too many dangos and I can't let little Haruto finish it all up" Kaede motioned for his eldest little boy on top of Kakashi's shoulders.

"I told you, it's alright for him to grow a little pudgy he is a growing child" Kakashi sighed.

"That's easy for you to say, what if he ends up like me and get bullied? I don't know what I'd do if someone made my precious little boy cry" Kaede whined.

"Seriously Kaede, you worry to much, that being said, you are going to come, Sasuke, why don't come too, you can even help Itachi and Misaki with -" Misaki didn't let Kakashi finish as she stepped on his foot.

"We haven't told him yet" Misaki whispered to a Kakashi's whose soul has left his body with the pain.

"Why not? I mean it's no secret almost everyone in the whole village knows already" Kaede asked.

"It's just that, we haven't had the chance to tell him" Itachi explained.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even present" Sasuke stepped forth from his squad and towards their small group. Head high, like a hawk flying above everyone else.

"And whatever relationship Misaki may have with Itachi is none of my concern, I don't care about them" Sasuke told them all off before going on his merry way.

Everybody watched Sasuke leave before Kaede whispered to them.

"Oh boy, he's definitely not going to be okay when he found out. You got your plates full, we better let Kushina and Mikoto know about this" Kaede worried.

When Sasuke arrived home doing his "duties" with the intention of solving this tsukiyomi's puzzle so he can get the hell out of Tobi's mind play.

"Sasuke-sama, everybody is waiting for you" one of his father's squad men waited for him at the very entrance of the clan house.

"Waiting for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, please follow me, it seems the leader has something very important to discuss with the family" the squad man explained and opened the door for Sasuke.

And the people sat their drove a chill through his body, his parents, Itachi, Misaki, the fourth hokage and his wife, together with Kakashi and Kaede all sat patiently waiting for him to do the same.

"Sasuke, sit down, we have much to discuss" Fuugaku ordered his son to sit next to his older brother.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice Sasuke-kun" Minato greeted him with a gentle smile.

"Why have I been summoned?" Sasuke asked irritated that everyone is treating him like a fragile little porcelain child, ready to break at any given moment.

"Anata, don't you think it's best to just break the news?" Kushina whispered to Minato.

"Probably so, Fugaku-san" Minato looked to the clan elder who nodded his affirmation.

"Sasuke, we invited you in respect of being the member of your family, and also Itachi wanted his little brother to be present at such an important event in her life" Minato explained.

"What event?" Sasuke asked getting even more irritated by the minute.

"They are here to discuss Itachi's proposal to Misaki" Fugaku broke the news, leave it to him to just rip the kunai out of the wound.

"They are here to discuss the wedding preparations, also starting from now, Misaki will be living with us to learn the clan's ways from Mikoto" Fugaku continued, with Mikoto's hand to halt him, urging him to be more mindful of Sasuke's feelings.

"Hmm, this doesn't concern me" Sasuke said under his breath and left without another word.

"Sasuke" Itachi tried to follow him, but Kakashi stopped him.

"He's probably too angry at you right now, I'll go" Kakashi left everyone to their discussions.

"I wonder what's gotten into him" Misaki whispered, and Itachi comforted her, pulling her in his arms.

"You know, for someone who told everyone he doesn't care, you're pretty angry" Kakashi approached Sasuke, who had nearly turned the whole uneven area into a valley in his anger. Sasuke wasn't thinking, all he knew was he was boiling mad and a target had just approached him.

"Whoah" Kakashi dodged attack after blind attack, but he didn't do anything to stop Sasuke, after all, he'd probably be just as angry if he found out that Kaede is engaged to another man, let alone his own brother. Once Kakashi was confident Sasuke had tired himself, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his wrists behind his back, before slamming him front first on the ground.

"Sasuke,calm down," Kakashi subdued Sasuke, yet still the younger man squirmed.

Sasuke had experienced pain and rage, he was so well acquainted with the feeling that some might say he welcomes, no he revels in it. But this feeling, it was gnawing him, eating him from the inside, making him want to rip his heart out of his chest,

"Sasuke, I know it hurts, but Misaki and Itachi are happy together, they love each other" Kakashi shook Sasuke, but the mere mention of the word love only reminded Sasuke of the times the real Misaki had confessed her love for him.

" _See Sasuke, she only chose you because Itachi left, in this world if Itachi had stayed, she wouldn't even spare a single glance one you"_ Tobi's voice echoed in his mind.

"Playing me for a fool" Sasuke groaned before pushing Kakashi off of his back and leaving.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Were you followed?" A masked figure in the entrance of the hideout greeted a hooded figure.

"Don't make me laugh" the figure laughed

"Cocky as ever" the masked guard removed his mask, revealing himself as Sai.

"Misaki, you've arrived, fast as ever" Danzo approached his two agents.

"Danzo-sama, I came to report my progress" the hooded figure bowed before the elder of Konohagakure.

"I heard you were officially welcomed today inside the Uchiha household, impressive" Danzo congratulated.

"The mission did not prove to be difficult when their precious prodigy and future leader is in love with you" the figure shrugged, pulling down her hood to reveal her face.

"Yes, yes, I believe congratulations are in order"

"No need for it Danzo-sama I won't be staying married for that long"

"Good, remember to keep our objectives in mind, it will do no harm to be distracted at this point, speaking of distractions, I heard that the younger Uchiha has not taken the news so well" Danzo said.

"It's a welcome distraction Danzo-sama, with Sasuke going berserk, his family is too busy watching out for him to notice what I am up to" Misaki explained.

"Well, in that case, give him something to be very angry about"

"As you wish Danzo-sama" Misaki bowed and left, as Misaki vacated the area, she smiled.

She knew she was being followed, and she knew exactly who was following her.

"Well this actually proved easier that expected" Misaki mumbled to herself as she made sure to walk towards a secluded spot.

"Now how exactly, do I anger him, to cause a tantrum big enough to distract his whole clan" Misaki thought to herself laying on the grass of the training ground.

"He's been out of sorts since he returned, very angry at Itachi and I"

Misaki felt the presence before she even heard its approach, she smirked internally. Misaka almost knew it would come to this, that Sasuke's anger would bring him to her.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" Misaki asked innocently, standing up to face him.

Sasuke drew his sword and without another word infused chidori on its blade and attacked Misaki. Misaki was able create a katana from her unique adamantine chakra to meet Sasuke's attack strike per strike.

"what's gotten into you?" Misaki asked as their battle took a pause.

"Stop acting like a fool, you may have made everyone fall into your charade, but you can't fool me" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sasuke what are you talking about" Misaki asked, Sasuke chose not to answer and began attacking Misaki once again.

"Enough with your charades, what were you doing with Danzo?" Sasuke interrogated, Misaki's face fell head beginning to hung low. Sasuke's frown deepened at the sight of a defeated Misaki.

"Are you plotting to kill the Uchihas?!" Sasuke pointed his katana towards Misaki, demanding for answers. Misaki looked at him, arms falling limp. Sasuke's frown deepened, he was supposed to feel victorious, he solved Tobi's puzzle, figured out the fraud and could be free at any moment now.

So why does his heart, instead of feeling victorious, feel sullen, like he didn't win at all.

"How did you find out?" Misaki asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but clear as day to Sasuke, who was fighting every urge to comfort her an ease her pain.

"Sasuke, I-I" Misaki stuttered.

"Save your apologies, it's over" it was only after he finished his sentence did Sasuke realize the audacity of what he was about to do. He was going to kill her before she could kill his family, then Tobi would release him from this prison.

 _Then a flash of Misaki's face, pale with blood running down her chin as she coughed out blood. Followed by the image of her motionless figure lying on a pool of her own blood, as her blood drenched hand reached out for him, eyes singing nothing but songs of forgiveness towards him._

Sasuke's grip on her sword began to falter, as his hand, no his body began to shake, something that he would not allow to happen in the real world, but that's just it, this isn't real, this world is fake, his family is fake, and this Misaki is fake.

So why couldn't he just kill her?

Sasuke sheathed his katana and turned his back to Misaki who was still standing with shoulder slumped and head hung low.

"I'll report this to my father, and the hokage, they'll deal with you" Sasuke could not believe his own words even as he had walked away a few paces.

That's when Misaki began to shake…

With laughter.

"I don't know where you get that idea, but you're not wrong. You really think they'd believe you? It's my word, the genius daughter of the noble hokage, happily engaged to your brother, against yours, a underdog sibling with anger issues, unable to get over to the reality that the person he loves is engaged to his brother" One moment Misaki was a good ten meters away from him, comparing their credibility, the next she was at Sasuke's throat, with him barely pulling out his sword.

But that's just the thing, he barely pulled out his sword, leaving Misaki to collide with his sword.

Deja Vu?

But the smirk on Misaki's face when she removed her body from his katana, told him it wasn't over yet.

"Now tell, how you supposed to convince the world now when you just stabbed your brother's fiance, the daughter of the village's beloved hokage?" Misaki challenged before passing out in his arms, making him drop his sword.

"SASUKE!" Itachi's voice urged him to turn around, and Itachi's eyes instantly turned into blood read the moment he saw Misaki's bloody and unconscious form in Sasuke's arms,

"What have you done?!" Itachi almost lunged a punch at Sasuke's face, but Kakashi held him back.

"Now's not the time for this" Kakashi groaned, finding it hard to restrain the younger man. Kaede, who searched for the two with them, was quick to act, years of medical experience acting for her, she pushed Sasuke out of the way and began working on Misaki, tearing at her clothes to get to the wound.

Sasuke, who was sitting not far, was still far too stunned to recognize the ruckus before him. All he can see was the blood all over him and Misaki who was being revived by Kaede.

He didn't even see his older brother break free from Kakashi and punched the daylights out of him.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"I'm sorry it came to this Minato" was the first thing Sasuke heard when he woke up, lord knows how long.

"I didn't think it would come to this, when they were younger seemed to care for Misaki, I didn't think he'd be able to do this to her" Minato ranswered Fugaku.

"Minato-nii, Fugaku-san, she's stable now, both Itachi and Kushina are with her right now" Kaede entered the prison cell.

"Thank you Kaede, Fugaku-san excuse me" Minato left the room with his younger sister. Fugaku watched as they left before returning his gaze to his youngest son.

"What have you done now Sasuke?" Fugaku approached his son who just woke up.

"We're lying on a political crisis here ever since the attack of the kyuubi, we were only lucky that Itachi and Misaki's relationship was enough to pacify the village's suspicions of an uprise, now you try to kill the hokage's daughter. Do you have any idea the grief we have received when people found out what happened to Misaki, just a few days after your arrival and moments away from announcing their engagement into the public" Fugaku growled at Sasuke, but Sasuke remained silent, looking to his eyes, albeit cleaned already still felt stained by blood.

He knew what he had to do, and what he didn't know is why he was waiting here for.

He knew what he had to do, he had to do it.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere inside the hospital, escaping the prison was pretty easy. He made sure, no one saw him as he entered the ICU ward, moving from hallway to hallway stealthily, trying to find the right room.

"Let's go home for the day Itachi, I'm sure Kaede will tell us the moment she wakes up," Kushina comforted Itachi as they both left Misaki's room. Sasuke pushed himself further into the shadows, hoping that the two wouldn't notice he has escaped prison, much less lurking around the hospital.

But it did however save Sasuke time so he wouldn't have to manually search for Misaki's room. When he got there, however, Sasuke hesitated to open the door and when he got it, his heart sank at the sight.

There lay Misaki, almost lifeless, if it wasn't for the monitor that indicated her heart beat, but without the mission protruding her body, she could have been as good as dead. Skin pale, chest barely moving to breath and her hair, her vibrant hair looked dull and lifeless.

Sasuke moved forward.

Chidori would be too noisy, Sasuke took out a kunai and pointed the kunai at he neck, his hands shaking, his eyes blinded by their memories together, her smilesh her touch, her kiss…

but before he can even plunge the blade through her neck, the Misaki before him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, horrified to realize the error in his movements.

Misaki didn't let herself be injured so he can get contained, she injured herself so the Uchihas would be distracted.

 _Giving her the window to finish her mission_ …

Sasuke broke through the window and out of the hospital, running as fast as he can towards home, dreading to find a familiar image in his mind, an image he can no longer forget, that night of his childhood. No he won't let it happen to him, not again and not in this fake world that Tobi created in his head.

Halfway through there, Sasuke witnessed an earth shattering explosion of lightning, a lightning that seemingly burst through from the ground, but before it can go any further, golden glass like sheets enveloped the area, concentrating the sheer destruction in just one place.

The very place he was headed to.

By the time he got home, the whole area was covered in the golden sheets, and inside was filled with nothing but smoke and leftover sparks of the devastating lightning earlier.

Arming himself with chidori, Sasuke tried to penetrate through the restrictive barrier but to no avail, he tried and tried several times over, but unlike the raikage's armour of lightning, barrier made out of pure chakra cannot be compromised.

By time the barrier had let Sasuke inside, everything, and Sasuke meant everything was gone, reduced into the rubbles and ashes that the wind blew past, people, house everything was fried and burnt to the ground.

As the wind slowly blew away the smoke, Sasuke was revealed of what was left of the rubble. Standing in the beneath the smoke and rubble two figures stood in its midst, enveloped in a lovers embrace, an illusionary view as everything subsided, the woman whose red her turned redder with the blood of her lover. A kunai embedded deeply into Itachi's back as he hugged Misaki to him.

The fall of Itachi's body on the ground happened so slowly and soundlessly. Yet his brother, even in his death smiled upon his beloved's face, a loving and forgiving smile of farewell.

Suddenly all that Sasuke can hear was the sound of his heartbeat quickening and the taunting voice of Tobi at the back of his mind, begging for his attention.

"You know what to do. Perhaps you're thinking of this being a fake world, making it easier to dispose of her. Yoh want to know something, this is exactly what could have happened if the hokage didn't die the night that he died. Misaki would have been their murderer instead of Itachi, if you had made sure to kill her in the first place, this would not have happened, think about it Sasuke" Tobi's voice repeated over and over in a form of echo reverberating in his ears.

His body acted on its own, his eyes, turning blood red, forming a unique pattern of mangekuyou, then chakra began to form in his hand and the familiar heat of lightning of his noisy chidori makes. Not waiting for another moment Sasuke burst forth from his place towards Misaki, who was able to turn just in time to meet Sasuke face on.

"Didn't think you had it in you, especially when you purposely missed everything important with your earlier attack" Misaki said as blood began to pour from her mouth, her eyes, her once bright blue eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"Congratulations Sasuke you finally did it this time." Misaki finished as she struggled to catch her breath in between her pants and blood.

Sasuke who had been in a trancelike state, realized the change of warmth in his hands. Not anymore did the heated wind of chidori grazed his hand, instead he felt his hand being blanketed in a warm thick substance. Only then did he come to realize his hand embedded deep into Misaki's chest, holding onto her beating heart.

"I told you then you'll always have my heart, funny how real it would be today, Goodbye Sasuke" Misaki finally took her last breath and weakly pushed herself out of his grasp, painfully leaving her heart in Sasuke's hands.

A screech behind him caught his attention and there behind him was the entirety of the village, headed by Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Kaede.

"What have you done your own family!" Kaede accused, Sasuke looked around him and looked at his hand, wherein the heart of Misaki lay.

"Oh dear god Misaki" Kushina cried into Minato's arms.

"Kill him kill him kill the cursed boy" every single villager chanted and boxing him in. Slowly the blood on his hands began to thicken and expand at a very rapid rate, drowning the villagers, drowning him, until he was consumed in nothing but red.

Red, is the color of passion, it's the color of desire and love, yet at the same time, it's the color of despise, of rage, of anger…

...of _**HATE...**_

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Thanks for reading!

For those who have read Namikaze Misaki: Kunoichi Undeterred, this is Sasuke's Tsukiyomi from Chapter 28 until his recovery, I placed snippets of his tsukiyomi, but this is showcases his entire tsukiyomi experience.

To those who haven't read any of the Namikaze Misaki stories, this is simply an alternate reality of the fanfiction, I hope it didn't bring any sort of confusion. I also invite you to check it out if you'd like too.

But all in all, I hope you liked it.


End file.
